Frames and Glasses
by PorridgeBoy
Summary: The most horribly written Harry Potter fanfic ever. A subtle response to the ship that sunk in HBPHalf Blood Prince. This is basically going to be a moderate Harry and Hermione Ship fic. Why make a summary about a story when you’re going to read it?


**Frames and Glasses**

_by_

_PorridgeBoy_

"Why did we ever come here Arnold?" asked a disgruntled looking woman.

The blonde woman was struggling to keep up with her husband. High heels in the countryside didn't exactly make for great traveling. A mousy sort of man kept treading on, ignoring his wife as if he were searching for something.

"Just over this hill, honey!" he yelled, not looking back.

"What is over that hill?" she yelled, as she was left further and further behind.

"It's a surprise! You don't want me to ruin the surprise, do you?"

But as the woman, was trying to keep her hat from flying off, and her sunglasses straight, she finally noticed him stop. Stop on the crest of a hill. She yelled at him to help her, but he just stood there, silent for some reason.

"What are you doing?" she said crossly as she caught up to him, looking into his face. He was awestruck and just lazily pointed off into the distance.

The woman followed the finger and looked off into the distance. Although she was silent, the result was far from the same. She lowered her sunglasses, seeing if it was true.

"You brought me all the way here to England to see a run down castle?"

"Not just any castle Marian. This castle is FAMOUS!" exclaimed the man.

"Yeah? Says who?" said the woman indignantly.

"Some guy...this guy I overheard one time. He said it was one of the best castles in the entirety of England."

It was indeed a castle, situated on a cliff overlooking a lake. Towers shot from it like small thorns, but by the look of it, only half of them remained standing. An entire section of wall had fallen down, no doubt due to decay or war. And the stone itself looked more green than gray from the moss, weeds, and vines. Even from afar, on top of that hill, one could see windows broken or missing, birds flying around its many turrets and many stones strewn in the grass around it.

It looked very picturesque, perhaps something an artist would set on the very hill that Arnold and Marion were standing upon, and paint the scene. In fact, one would wonder why an artist hadn't come here to paint a picture of the old ruined castle overlooking a clear blue lake in the middle of spring. And yet, if someone were to paint a picture, a sudden bout of rain might interrupt their session. And if one were to photograph the scene, they'd notice upon development, they had absently left the lens cap on...or the pictures seem to have come out overexposed. The truth is, many people have tried to record this particular castle, but circumstance has always made it nigh impossible to do so. Perhaps because it doesn't want its picture taken.

Marian was trying to keep up a balancing act-trying not to fall down the hill as she clambered down, her purse a sort of counter weight to her high heels. She wondered why she wasn't in her hotel, in a nice warm robe, just watching television for the morning before heading out to do some shopping. Instead, she spent three days driving by car out to the middle of nowhere to see some dilapidated castle, staying in half-baked bed and breakfasts on the way. She looked down, to yell at Arnold again, only to see him out of ear shot, now at the bottom of the hill, looking at a dirt path.

"Look honey! An old path! And there are shoeprints here. Maybe there's a tour group going through here and we can join them!" said Arnold excitedly.

Marian paid no attention. She followed Arnold, still scowling under her breath. But she didn't have to walk far until they reached the gates to the grounds...seeing Arnold looking at his map again, and then glancing at the gate.

"What is it now Arnold?" she asked.

"It's impossible. They said...they said," he sputtered.

She looked at the gate and gasped. There was a large chain on the gate doors with a great iron lock on it. Plastered over the bars were wooden signs, saying "Dangerous", "Keep out!", "Closed until repaired", "Condemned for demolition" and a small sign of a man falling into a pit with the caption "Falling hazards".

Arnold was stunned, "They just said last week it was open. I...I heard them say it was just as good as it was a few years ago! This Irish...or Scottish guy was rambling about it..."

"You dragged me out here..."

"They SAID it was around here. Right on this spot!"

"...three days in a smelly rented car..."

"I don't know...maybe there's another entrance..."

"...all the way out here...for a RUINED CASTLE WE CAN'T EVEN GO INTO?"

Arnold winced at the final words. As he fumbled with his map some more, he saw his wife storming down the path yelling obscenities. Arnold paused with a small glance at the castle, but a small figure appeared from one of the towers. It looked like a round sort of bird flying away towards an unknown destination.

"Honey...HONEY! This isn't so bad. I mean...fresh country air. We're together. Honey! C'mon! Hey Hon...wait a second; is that a village I see?" And with that, the castle disappeared from their view as they walked over the next hill.

"Ms. Finnigan!" yelled a stern voice, "Stop looking out the window and read your book."

"But professor...ma'am. There were some Muggles out there by the gates. They were trying to get in..." pleaded Ms. Finnigan.

"And they turned away, as always. If you read "Hogwarts: A history", you would know that the castle is protected by enchantments that conceal the school from Muggles entering. Now...get back to reading about the Goblin rebellion in Chapter 6."

Ms. Finnigan pouted a bit, took one last glace outside as two small figures disappeared over a hill, and went back to reading. Silence blanketed the class except for small whisperings of people reading out text and the sound of the brown long haired teacher writing on the board with her chalk. Everything was going according to plan and the teacher managed a small smile...

Crunch! She whipped around as the entire class roared into laughter. She was confused a bit, until she felt the side of her head and dislodged a small paper airplane from her hair. The class quickly went back to reading, some students trying to suppress giggles. Hermione, looking around, didn't see a guilty face in the class. But a grin spread over her mouth. She took the plane, tapped it with her wand, and whispered something the class did not hear.

Slowly the paper airplane floated into the air, hovering a few inches above the teacher's desk. It then made its way up into the air, flying around and around the classroom, above the heads of the students. Many of them stopped their reading to look up and point at the paper airplane, asking what spell was used. But then it started to descend. Lower and lower it went, until it was only a foot above the students' heads, as if it was searching for something. The teacher had her eyes closed, and with a small crunch of paper, she knew who's desk it fell on.

She looked up, "Harry Longbottom, how man times do I have to give you deten..."

She stopped talking. She looked at the boy, no older than 12, with a sadness of sorts. He was a small child, round face but fairly messy black hair. He ruffled it that way himself. There was a worried look in the child's face. A few memories flooded into her heart a bit until the student spoke.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, it'll never happen again."

She stood up from her desk, rubbing her nose a, "Thank you Mr. Longbottom...no...detention today. But consider this your last warning."

At that moment the bell rang and the students started to pack, many of them talking of plans for the weekends. Hermione Granger just sank into her chair and sighed. It was far too long of a day and there were two more classes to go.

Hermione welcomed the final bell of the day as she packed her bags. Some students asked her a few questions before she could leave, a bit eager considering final exams were coming up in the next two months. This brought a small smile to her face as the students poured questions.

"Alright, alright...stop," she laughed, "How about this. I'll set a small tutorial group this weekend, ok? Just check the notice boards for what time."

A bunch of thank-yous came from the small group of students as they left the class. Hermione left the classroom and passed into the Great Hall. She told a few students to stop running in the halls, as she passed a statue and paused. Usually she ignored the statue, as she did many other things in Hogwarts. The statue became part the surroundings really as you passed by it countless times. But she paused to look up at the statue of a 17 year old boy holding a wand pointed into the air. Under it, it read "_The Hero of Hogwarts_". She looked intently on it and then headed for the stairs.

As Hermione entered a corridor, she stopped in front of a stone Gargoyle. In a clear voice she said, "Chudley Cannons", and the gargoyle stepped aside, as a spiral staircase ascended upwards. At the top, she knocked on the door where a voice from inside said, "Come in".

She opened the door, walked inside, and slumped into the chair. Across from her sat a man with freckles and flaming red hair. He was tall, even sitting in his seat as he poured over some documents.

"Really Ron, you should change your password. I think everyone knows that the Chudley Cannons is your favorite team by now," she said tiredly.

"And a fine '_How are you today_' from you too, Hermione," replied Ron.

Hermione glowered at him for a moment then broke into a smile jumped from the chair, walked around the desk and plopped into Ron's lap.

"How did you day go, honey?" asked Ron, as Hermione gave him a small peck on the lips.

"It was good. Very quiet. I had a bit of trouble today. Got a paper airplane thrown into my hair." Ron suppressed a laugh as Hermione gave him a playful glower.

"Who was the little prat?" asked Ron, still smiling.

Hermione paused a bit. She got up from Ron's lap and walked over to the window. She looked out onto the grounds, to the Quidditch pitch as she saw a few students practicing with their house teams, others just mucking around on their brooms.

"It was Harry Longbottom," she said quietly.

Ron smile faded a bit. He walked over, and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I miss him Ron," she said plainly, "It's been 15 years and I still miss him."

"Yeah...I miss him too," he said with a sigh. "Of course it doesn't help that half the boys in the castle are named after him. And you can't exactly ignore that huge statue down in the Great Hall there."

Hermione smiled as she felt the warmth from Ron's hug and words, "This was different Ron. Longbottom had his hair all ruffled up. Just like Harry's. Just add glasses and a scar, and he'd be a dead ringer for him."

A student on a broom quickly flew through a flock of birds resting on the Quidditch grounds, sending them flying off into every direction.

"So what are you working on Ron?" asked Hermione, breaking the silence as she looked over at the table.

Ron gasped and ran over, scattering a few scrolls onto the desk. Hermione looked at him; he was hiding something. She casually strolled over, while Ron busied himself mumbling something about Ministry letters, and being much stressed. Hermione snuck a look and saw a corner of the parchment that he was previously working on. With a flick of her wand, the parchment shot out from underneath the scrolls and into her free hand.

"Ron!" she said surprised. "What did I say about you using this?"

Ron jumped up from his chair, scattering scrolls off his desk. "Aw, Hermione. It isn't what it looks like. It's those blasted dung bombs. They've been more and more frequent and it's disrupting classes. I have half the staff on my case on this. I don't mind one or two a month, but four in a week? That's just taking it too far. I was just using it to find out who could be doing it."

Hermione looked at the parchment and said, "It's Donald Creevey."

"How did you know that? You know everything!" said Ron surprised.

Half of the parchment was already open but she knew what it was. Even to this day, the Marauder's Map was a sight to behold. Seeing many little dots, each with the name of a person in the school, walking, talking, studying in the library, or perhaps for the more observant, a fine tool to see trouble.

"Ron, there are still other means of finding out. We agreed that using this is an invasion of privacy. What would parents think if they found out we had a map that tells us everything someone is doing? Besides...a simple charm that can detect smelly objects worked for me. I found his owl nearly choked by the fumes of the package."

Ron smiled, trying to take the Marauder's Map out of her hand. She pocketed it, "You'll get this back when you learn how to use it properly."

"Which is _never_ according to you," groaned Ron.

Hermione gave a defiant smile. "Oh yes, I have to reschedule our date in Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon; I have a tutorial to teach tomorrow."

"What? Final exams are only..."

"Two **months** away Ron. We as teachers have a responsibility to prepare the students for them."

"Oh Ms. Granger," said Ron coyly, as he took her aside and hugged her. "The children are oh so important to you. Regardless of them attacking you with paper airplanes, making fun of your oh so bushy hair behind your back, you still help them without question. Why not take my name? I don't think Mrs. Weasley is too much to bear."

"It won't look professional," said Hermione trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I didn't know that being married means being professional Hermione."

As they came in closer, there was a knock on the door.

Ron scowled, and then said in a bit of a louder voice than usual, "Come in."

A small man came in. "Begging your pardon headmaster. But the guests have arrived at the front doors."

Ron's face brightened a bit as he went over to a coat hanger to get his cloak. "Hermione, do you want to come down? I mean after all, you do teach like half of their children. It'd be great to see the old gang again."

But Hermione was distracted. She was looking at a large object, propped against the back of the office. It was covered with a raggy cloth. 'This wasn't here before,' she thought, but curiosity got the better of her as something guided her to look under it. She threw back the cloth and gasped.

"Ron...what is this doing here?" she demanded.

The small man jumped, and Ron looked a bit surprised. There was Hermione with a small twinge of fear pointing at a giant mirror...the Mirror of Erised.

"You haven't been using it have you?" she asked, panic seeming to bubble under her calm exterior.

"No Hermione. I can explain," said Ron with a bit of a quiver. "It was sitting in one of the locked off classrooms, but since we are going to have the reunion there, I decided to have this moved here so no one else could accidentally bump into it."

Hermione looked at him, suspiciously. Ron recognized that look before, many times.

"And I used it only once. Only once!" said Ron defensively.

Hermione just stared at him. "What did you see Ron?"

He walked over, took her by the hand, and walked her in front of the mirror. "Whenever I look. I see you...and me."

There was a long pause as Ron looked lovingly into her face. "And we have children, our children running around us."

Hermione smiled and teared up a bit. She jumped and hugged him, calling him a big romantic buffoon. She could feel a sigh of relief exit Ron as they embraced. She could never imagine how she ever found such a caring man. It seemed ages as they stood there together, as the sun was setting.

"What did you see by the way?" asked Ron.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, and pulled back. She thought about it and then looked up at him, "I don't know...I didn't see anything. I just saw my reflection."

Ron looked questioningly. Suddenly there was a loud, "AHEM", and they both looked at the door.

"The guests sir?" said the small man, "They're waiting."

"Oh, yes, right," said Ron, fixing up his cloak. He gave a small inviting look to Hermione, but she told him to head off first. He started out, "We're going to have a talk later young lady. _Mrs.-Happiest-Person-in-the-W__orld_." Ron gave her a small wink and followed the small man out of the door.

Hermione just stood there. Still basking in the idea that Ron implanted into her head. Children. It would be wonderful to have them really. Little Ronald's and Hermione's running around having fun. She strode over to the window. As the last few rays of the sun were fading, she saw the Quidditch team packing up their equipment. A few younger students were heading back to the castle with brooms over their shoulders, while others pretended to be zooming in the air with arms holding an imaginary broomstick.

_Hermione_

She twisted around, scanning the room. The voice was distant, like an echo, yet she clearly heard it.

"Who's there? Peeves? Is that you? You're not allowed up here, Peeves."

..._Hermione__...oo...ere..._

"Sir Nicholas? Is that you? Show yourself!"

She looked into the shadows; sunlight was quickly fading. She headed slowly towards the doo,r trying to look around. There wasn't anyone in the room. No one could possibly hide in here.

Just as she was going to reach for her wand, something turned her around. A firm hand gripped her shoulder and before she should even speak, a figure descended on her. She felt a mouth on her lips. She felt shock and surprise, not knowing what to do. Confusion and fear washed into her mind; she could even barely question who it was. She started to push back until she felt something strange happen. The kiss was warm...intense. It was nothing she had ever felt before, and caused a jump in her heart, yet he held her in a right way. And instead of resisting, she rested her arms on the person's back, lost in the kiss.

After what seemed like hours, the person finally pulled back. Even though she had her eyes closed, her body feeling breathless, she could feel her kisser had a smile on their face. Kisser? She thought. She snapped out of it, drew her wand, and said, "_Lumos_!"

She muffled a scream with her hands, dropping her wand. The light blacked out as it hit the ground and she just stood there, staring into the darkness in front of her. It can't be she thought...this is completely wrong. A moment later, the other person said, "_Lumos_"

Her shock redoubled as her fright was confirmed. There stood a man, in ragged robes. His hands were cut and scarred, one arm in bandages. As her eyes looked over his body, she saw that he had emerald green eyes that, despite being behind scratched glasses, were bright, excited, and smiling. And looking up between the ruffled black hair and glasses, there was a scar on his forehead...in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"Hermione...it's me. Harry," said the man.

"No...no it can't be. It's impossible," she whispered her voice slowly growing louder, more hysterical. "It's a trick. We saw you die!"

"I missed you Hermione. It's been so long. You still look the same when..."

Hermione bumped into the wall and there was no way out. "Why are you doing this? No, stay back. STAY BACK!"

"What's wrong Hermione? I thought...I thought..."

The door suddenly opened, "Hey what's with all the noise here Hermione? Who're you yellin...?"

Ron saw the figure standing there, wand pointed at Hermione. Instantly Ron drew his wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_". The wand flew out of the man's hand, somewhere into the now completely darkened room. The door closed and all light was extinguished. Sounds of a struggle were heard as Hermione screamed. After a loud thud, Hermione heard a swish and the torches in the office blazed. Ron had put his wand to the man's neck, demanding an explanation when he stopped mid-sentence. He saw the scar.

"What are you doing Ron?" yelled the man.

Ron paused. "Who...w...who are you?" he sputtered, his wand hand shaking.

"It's me...Harry!" said the man, getting quite angry, "and you better get a better grip on that wand there before you blow my head off..."

"Don't you **dare** say his name," said Ron fighting back tears. "Harry Potter's dead. **He's dead. **We saw him die right before our eyes."

"What's a matter with you Ron?" Harry took Ron's free hand and placed it over his scar. "Can't you feel it? It's me...Harry!"

"Ask him something Ron," blurted out Hermione.

"What!" Ron was confused.

"As...ask him something that only Harry would know."

Ron was glancing back between Harry and Hermione. In his panic he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "What's my favorite Quidditch team?"

"It's the Chudley Cannons, you idiot," said Harry very clearly, "now get off me!"

"RON!" shouted Hermione, "Anyone can know that. Ask him another one!"

Ron looked at Hermione, confused, almost hurt that he failed at such a simple task. Harry was still as a rock, eyeing the shaking wand pressed into his neck with his cracked lens.

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Hermione kneeling down right in front of Harry's face, "Harry...what year did you get the 'map' and who did you get it from?"

Harry paused and looked at Hermione. There was something menacing about this, but whatever was going on, Ron could see it was mutual. Just when they thought Harry was stumped, he said in a clear and cold voice: "In my 3rd year at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley gave me the Marauder's Map."

A reluctant acceptance appeared on Hermione's face. Seeing this, Ron stepped back, walking back a few steps, making sure to keep Hermione a little ways behind him. Harry Potter got up, dusted off his clothes, and went over to pick up his wand. Ron was still aiming his, and noticing this, Harry kept his hands up...slowly putting his wand back into his robes. He then walked over, picked up another wand, and offered it to Hermione. She took it back quickly, stepping back behind Ron, the same menacing look glaring at her.

After a moment of silence Ron broke in first, "Now what's going on here, 'eh? Who are you and what are you going around impersonating Harry Potter for?"

"I am Harry Potter, you prat," he said pacing the room. He seemed to be taking it in.

"There must be a logical explanation about this, there has..." started Hermione

"There ISN'T Hermione. We saw him die and now he's here. How are you going to explain that?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed and stepped in between Ron and Harry.

"Harry," she felt so weird saying his name again. "What are you doing here? How did you appear in Ron's office?"

Harry's glare softened a bit. "Ron's office? This is my office! What is goin...?"

"Harry, please, just answer the question," pleaded Hermione.

"I'm here because of Voldemort, he's...

"You-know-who's DEAD Harry," interrupted Ron. The use of Harry's name seemed to mean that Ron believed the man standing before him being who he claims to be. "You killed him remember? Years ago, you..."

"Ron...let him finish!" snapped Hermione.

Harry fumed. He seemed to have switched his concentration to Ron, who he looked over in equal disbelief. After a moment he sat down, still looking around the office. "Like I was saying...Voldemort's attacking the castle. I didn't know how long I could hold out. Our defenses were weakening. I was searching the dungeons of the school...looking for weapons, defenses _anything_ that could help us. And then...then..."

Ron and Hermione waited with bated breath.

"I saw you Hermione," said Harry, with an intense look at her. He stood up, averting his gaze to look around the office again. "I saw you just throwing something off the mirror. At first I thought it was just the Mirror of Erised, showing me what I wanted to see. But then I heard faint voices. Your voices. And I knew that there was something different this time. Usually they showed a repeating vision...but this time it actually continued...like it was real. Like I was watching a live camera feed or something. I considered some things, but I was too excited. So I started calling out to you. When I actually saw you moving around in the dark, I was so excited; before I knew it...I was in my...ahem...Ron's office."

Hermione blushed, but Harry was looking at Ron with slight indignation.

"What are you getting at Harry?" yelled Ron. "Have you gone mental? Look outside. There's no army of Death Eaters, giants, or Dementors banging down the door. And the most I've seen of you in the castle is the statue downstairs!"

"I have a what?"

"Shut up, the both of you!" said Hermione. She was looking at the back of the office. Ron was still racking his brain trying to understand the current situation while Harry looked outside to see if Ron's claims were true.

"Harry," started Hermione "what did you do before you entered Ron's office?"

"Nothing," said Harry, as he looked intently outside, "just looked into the Mirror and then all of a sudden I remember turning you around and ki..."

"Harry," cut off Hermione as she turned slightly pink, "did you feel anything going into the office? Like you disapparated?"

"You can't disapparate Hermione; the castle doesn't allow it," said Ron.

Harry ignored him. "Now that you mention it. I felt something cool, like water rushing over me as I walked in. It was for only a moment though."

"The Mirror," said Hermione.

"What?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"It must be the mirror" she said, "the mirror somehow acted like a portal."

"A portal to what?" asked Ron, "to the dungeon? Unless Harry's been hiding down there for 15 years without us knowing, looking into our spare Mirror of Erised while fighting a phantom '_You-know-__who_', I think we have a great problem here."

"Ron!" yelled Hermione, "Now's not the time. Harry, what date is it today?"

"April 12, 2013," replied Harry.

"So you're not a Harry from the future...or the past."

There was a long, pregnant pause. Harry looked around the office some more. Ron looked at Harry unbelievingly. He had given up trying to rationalize it all.

"It must be an alternate place," said Hermione.

"A what?" said Ron.

"There's a theory that different but similar universes exist at the same time, parallel with each other within time. In one timeline I could be in Ravenclaw. In another Neville could have been sorted into Hufflepuff. It all depends on potential choices that are made around us. Every step we take braches off into different potential timelines."

"So in this case," said Ron, trying to grasp the concept, "even though our Harry is long dead, this Harry came from a timeline where he survived?"

"And is still fighting Voldemort," completed Hermione.

"Hermione...I need you," said Harry.

Hermione cast a nervous look at Harry. Ron looked puzzled.

"To come to Hogwarts, my Hogwarts. There's no telling how long we can hold out."

"I don't know...it's all so sudden," she said.

"Hermione there is no time to think...please!" begged Harry.

She looked into his eyes. They were green, sincere, and very clear. The very same eyes their Harry used when he would ask her for help.

"Ok," she said. "You ready Ron?"

Ron nodded, taking out his wand. They gathered in front of the mirror and before they stepped through, Ron stopped Harry with a sudden hug.

"It's good to see you again Harry," he said.

Harry felt a bit awkward, but he just patted Ron on the back. "You too Ron."

Ron pulled back, wiping back a few tears and he and Hermione followed Harry through the mirror.

It felt like a thin, cool wall of water washed over her body. Vision was distorted for only a moment but then Hermione felt solid ground on the other side. It was like walking through a door that had a waterfall curtain. She saw Harry on the other side waiting. She looked around the dark dungeon and then looked behind her.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, but when they looked back, they saw Ron...stuck behind the glass. He was looking up and around it, banging on it.

"Why...why can't he come through?" said Harry, about to go through the glass again.

"Wait Harry," she said, stopping him. "You said that I'm dead in your world. But your Ron's still alive here. And you're dead in our world, and our Ron's still alive."

Harry thought for a moment. "Of course. We can cross over because we're taking the place of our counterparts...but Ron, he can't because both Ron's are still alive. But why?"

"Balance I think Harry. The same reason why when we used the time turner, we couldn't see ourselves or bad things would have happened."

"_Hermione__Harry_ shouted a distant voice.

Ron looked like he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Hermione tried her best, yelling back to explain why he couldn't come through. Ron looked puzzled, but despite not entirely understanding, still said he agreed.

"Hurry...we haven't much time," said Harry as he took her by the hand.

Hermione felt a sudden jerk and as she walked off, she looked back into the mirror at Ron fading away mouthing, "_I love you._"

Hermione and Harry ran up the stairs, taking shortcuts here and there. There was hardly enough time to talk, let alone say hello to the few passersby in the corridors. Some asked what was wrong, perhaps expecting an attack, others stared in shock at Hermione's appearance.

Finally, they burst out of a door leading onto the ramparts. Harry stopped and looked out onto the grounds. Hermione caught her breath, feeling her lungs were on fire. Being a teacher hadn't kept her in the best of shape all those years. She walked over to Harry, trying to see what grasped his concentration.

"Good, they didn't try to attack again," said Harry, a slight tone of relief in his voice.

She looked out. There was nothing there. Nothing to indicate that this wasn't the same Hogwarts she just left. The grass was green, the lake gleamed, the sun high in the sky. This was the first time she noticed it was daytime...perhaps universes were not as completely aligned as perfectly as she thought. But then she noticed...the lack of students' laughter and voices, small burnt patches of grass on the grounds. Even the dark forest sounded incredibly silent. She felt there were eyes watching the castle, scanning it. This was indeed a different Hogwarts.

"How did I die?" asked Harry suddenly, still looking out onto the grounds.

Hermione felt stunned by the frankness of the question. She gathered herself and said, "You sacrificed yourself...so...so...you could kill him. In our 7th year. I don't know why or how...but it just happened."

Harry still looked intently along the grounds...searching for something. As if the notion took a minute to sink in, he snorted a laugh, "And that's all I had to do to prevent this. To prevent 15 more years of war."

He smiled as if laughing at his own stupidity on discovering the obvious.

"No...no," pleaded Hermione, "don't think that Harry. Don't."

"Think what Hermione? That I could have prevented all of this?"

"Harry," she said, taking his hand, "you couldn't have predicted this. There are so many possibilities to account for. Me being here only proves that it's not your fault. It's just how...it happens."

She thought of something else to talk about, "How did...I die," she asked. The words came out of her mouth before she even knew what they were. It was probably the best course of action. I mean after all, after explaining someone else's death, might as well have your own explained.

Harry placed his hand over hers. They felt warm, gentle. "You died...because...I couldn't protect you," he said, "but I'll never let that happen again Hermione...I would never..."

He stopped, looking at her. Hermione looked into his eyes, his deep beautiful emerald green eyes. He was looking at her in a way that no one...not even Ron had. There was something intense, almost fiery about his look. She felt a slight buzz in her stomach region, and her heart raced, almost lifting into her throat. Questions flitted through her mind. Why hadn't she ever felt this way for her Harry? Why hadn't her Harry ever looked at her this way? Harry had guided his hands to her back. He knew her body, holding her in a different, but familiar, way. She closed her eyes, fighting between wanting to follow through, and wanting to disappear, but she could feel his soft breath caressing her face. Feeling nervous, she brought her left hand backwards grabbing the edge of the rampart. She felt her ring clink on the rough stone.

"Ron," she thought.

She turned her head, and stopped Harry with her right hand. Harry's look deflated, but still looked longingly. Her face was flushed as she walked over a bit looking down onto the grounds.

"I'm sorry Harry...Ron. It's just,"

"I know," said Harry. "I saw the ring on his hand earlier in the office."

She looked over at him. He was looking down, off to the side. Birds chirped off in the distance. If she could have comforted him, she would. She missed him too. But this was something more. Something she couldn't do.

Harry suddenly jumped at her.

"Get down Hermione!"

Before she could even react, Harry had her pushed down her against the rampart. A flock of birds had flown over the edge, chirping and pecking. Harry led her to the doorway, and they snuck in, trying to keep the birds out.

"Damn," Harry cursed, "they'll know you're here."

There was a loud booming that shook the castle from below.

"Quick! To the front doors," said Harry.

Off they ran again, passing people again, this time certain of an attack. Other people closed their doors, while others formed a small crowd behind Harry, following him downstairs. Moments later, they reached the front doors. Their massive frame groaned under stress as the booms became more frequent and louder. Dust fell from its ancient locks.

"There is a shielding spell for Hogwarts, but it only covers the castle," said Harry quickly. "Hermione, take out your wand."

She bought out her wand, and Harry crossed the tip of his over hers.

"Now, I need you to concentrate on pushing the shield out as far as possible, like a bubble."

Harry yelled out an incantation, and a golden blast shot out of both ends of the wands. It curled together and slammed into the doors, snaking against them. Hermione concentrated, imagining a dome around Hogwarts. She tried to imagine it growing bigger and bigger. The booms were getting louder.

"_Protego __castellum_"

She was thinking hard, but something entered her mind. Small figures were beating against the dome. She felt it shrinking, until the dome was behind the doorway. She looked at the golden blast. It was getting fainters, less golden. She saw wizards and witches around her brandishing their wands at the ready.

"_Protego __castellum_"

She looked over at Harry. Beads of sweat were running down his face. He couldn't keep this up any longer. She saw him draw breath for one final burst of concentration. And this time, paying attention, they yelled the incantation at the same time.

"_PROTEGO CASTELLUM_"

She saw the stream glow brighter, blinding everyone. There was a muffled boom against the door. Then another, more muffled than the last. The volume of the booms fell, growing more silent and less frequent. When she looked, the stream was no longer snaking against the door, but disappeared behind it. It looked like a golden rope was moving outside the door as more energy pulsed through it. Someone from above yelled down.

"Harry! Come up here! You got to see this!"

Harry ran up the stairs, the door still glowed a gold hue. Hermione followed right after. They were looking out a small window right above the doors. They saw a brilliant silver dome grow larger and larger, like a great big bubble. And Hermione finally saw them; Death Eaters trying fruitlessly to hex the shield. They were being pushed further out, off the grounds. Some shot over the wall, into the air. Three were yelling in fear as they were pushed into the edge of the dark forest. Many of them managed to filter out of the gates that now lay broken and strewn over the grass. And one was pinned against the walls to the ground. He was held in place, cursing. And with a final desperate attempt, Hermione heard a faint CRACK. The Death Eater apparently disapparated out.

There were loud cheers in the Great Hall below, as two people told them what happened. They turned around to smile at Harry. One with a great moustache, the other in a pointed goatee, both with flaming red hair: Fred and George Weasley.

"What's with this sudden bout of magic here Harry?" asked George. "You actually find something down in the dungeons?"

"Bloody 'ell," said Fred, tugging at his twin's robes. "No, George. Look!"

George froze. He looked at Hermione, and she recognized that look. It was the same look everyone gave Harry when they met him. A gaze of amazement and a sudden shot up to his scar. It felt weird that this time she would be the centre of attention. She heard a clunking up the stairs to the left.

"What's all this commotion about?" yelled a voice.

Clunking up the stairs was a man with a bright red beard. He moved his cane about, as if searching for something. Hermione suppressed a gasp as Ron Weasley came walking to the center of the floor. He was blind.

"Come on now...don't leave a man hanging here," said Ron. Harry could only smile.

"Ron," whispered Fred "it...it's..."

"It's what?" interrupted Ron, "raining dung bombs? Peeves break something again?"

"No you git," said George, "It's Hermione...she's here."

Ron's face grew solemn. He leaned on his cane with both hands. "See here now...it wasn't funny the first time and it's not funny now, George."

Fred was about to push him when Hermione placed her hand on Ron's hand. Ron's face was about to ask who it was, when he stopped. Something flickered in his eyes, and he slowly clasped his hands around her. Hermione just smiled, holding back a few tears. Ron's face slowly grew more solemn as he moved his hands, feeling up to her shoulders. Then carefully, he placed his hands on her cheeks, feeling her features. He didn't stay long on her face as his hand brushed her bushy brown hair.

"It's me Ron...I'm here."

"Hermione?" said Ron, now tears streaming down his face. He hugged her, holding her tight. He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Ron...Ron," she hushed, "it's ok. It's ok. What happened?"

"We've missed you," whispered Ron. "I've missed you...we all missed you. Oh Hermione."

"Hey guys, Hermione's back!" yelled George over the balcony.

Hermione looked over apprehensively as Fred and George beckoned her to say hello to the crowd below. She already heard whispers crawl up over the edge, questions being asked. She looked around for Harry to join them, but he was gone. Ron was slowly leading her to the edge as she looked for Harry. A collective gasp caught her attention as she looked down onto the Great Hall. People were pointing at her, calling to her. A moment later, cheers erupted from the crowd. With all this attention, Hermione just smiled and waved. Fred and George were riling up the group for more applause. 'This is what being Harry Potter must have felt all these years,' she thought.

A sensation of familiarity swelled in Hermione's body as she was given a tour of the castle. Hardly anything had changed, but this time everyone was looking at her. Some stared in disbelief. Others asked where she had been all this time. Still even more asked if she was a ghost. She met Dean, Seamus, Lavender and the Patil twins in the corridor. All of them either Hogwarts teachers or helping out with the war. Yet as she toured the corridors, there was no sign of Harry anywhere. She would see Fred and George occasionally...asking them where he was. The typical response was "_G__uarding the castle_" or "_S__trengthening some defenses_". Yet everyone seemed more at ease now.

Before they entered the Great Hall for a small celebratory feast, she saw a small lone figure out by the lake. She didn't get a good look before she was practically pulled into a roaring hall as people cheered and drank to her name.

"We haven't had reason for cheering for a long time Hermione," whispered Ron with a great grin on his face, while patting her hand.

Despite the crowd, the Great Hall was still very empty. The students had been sent home, she supposed. She looked around and saw the once fairly well kept hall was showing signs of falling apart. Chairs were rickety, benches cracked. Hangings on the wall were torn and shabby and some of the windows were boarded up. The ceiling above showed a red sunset as torches began to blaze alight.

People were still asking her questions when she saw a glimpse of shabby robes heading for the stairway. She started for the doors until Fred stopped her.

"What are you doing? I want to talk to..."

"We know," said George guiding Ron, "but Ron reckons you have something to see first."

Seeing she was clearly outnumbered, Fred let go of her arm. She took Ron's arm and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Out," said Ron very plainly.

Hermione and Ron walked out of the Great Hall and out of the front doors with Fred and George following close behind. It was a cool night, and the wind refreshed them from the confines of the castle as they walked slowly down to the lake. Walking arm in arm, one would think they were a couple taking a leisurely stroll down the waterside. A few meters near the far end, lake they stopped under a fairly large tree. Ron aimed his hand around, searching for something, and then when he gotten a firm grasp he took out his wand and whispered, "Lumos".

"This is where we laid her," he said.

Hermione stared at the epitaph:

_Here lies Hermione Jane Granger_

_1979 - 2011_

"Quick the shock, eh Hermione?" asked Fred.

"It's not everyday you get to see your tombstone," said George.

"Get offa here!" said Ron, as he swiped his cane around at Fred and George, who laughed as they walked off in the direction of the lake.

"We're supposed to protect you two, you know!" shouted Fred from the distance.

"Harry assigned us to be your personal chaperones!" said George.

The two sat down into the damp grass. The moonlight illuminated the grounds. Ron glanced from side to side, as if getting his bearings...looking for something.

"Hermione," said Ron quietly, "could you...could you describe the moon to me?"

She looked taken aback for the request.

Sensing the pause Ron continued, "When I got blinded during a raid...I was afraid of the darkness. I got better, but from time to time I'd panic. You...I mean she used to describe the light of the night sky to me. To comfort me. I slept better those nights."

Hermione took his hand and smiled. "Well, the moon is full. And it's being reflected into the lake, only a few clouds around. Fred and George are messing around with the giant squid. I don't know what else to say. I just feel I've been through so much in the past day. Just too much...and now when I look at the moon. I hope that it's the same moon that Ron...my Ron is looking at. That somehow he's with me some way."

Ron just stared silently.

"...I'm sorry Ron. I...I should haven't said that," she said

"No need," said Ron, "thanks. It's been a while since I heard her talk. You two are so alike really. She would talk just like that. I manage to get by without her now. However it doesn't help that Harry doesn't hold my hand when he does that."

Hermione sniggered.

"Oi...OI! Get his last hand there!" said George as he held 7 of the squid's tentacles in knots with his wand. Fred was running, sending up purple sparks trying to get the last tentacle.

"Are we safe out here?" said Hermione looking around the grounds.

"Just as safe as if we were in the castle," said Ron, "the spell you cast. It's as powerful as you can get it."

"Good thing Harry came up with it. I never heard of the spell before."

"Harry?" laughed Ron, "You invented it. It was a spell that was tailored specifically for you two. When you two concentrated together well enough, the spell became very powerful. Only you two could have cast that spell. Although it's loads weaker if only one of you cast it. It's good you came when you did Hermione...otherwise there'd be Death Eaters all over the castle by now. It was you and Harry that sent them packing back a few hundred meters."

Hermione looked out above the grounds. She noticed a slight shimmering of the dome in the sky. It would fade in and out...pulsating.

"How did we," she started, "I mean how did they fall in love?"

Ron smiled as if reminiscing about a memory, "I dunno really. It just happened one day. But everyone knew that it was meant to be. It was only a matter of time."

Hermione blushed.

"Man, you guys were inseparable after 7th year. Never seen two people spend so much time together since...well...Fred and George!"

Hermione laughed, imagining how life would be with Harry. Would she have ended up with him had he not died? Would he even look at her the same way this world's Harry looked at her. She remembered Harry's eyes again, and something stirred in her stomach.

"I had hoped you'd remember this place," said Ron.

"We all used to sit in the shade here," she said.

"Not only that...it's where Harry proposed to her."

There was a solemn silence. Hermione tried to imagine her death and the potential start of a new life with someone in the same spot. She fingered her ring.

"They never got married though," said Ron matter of factly, "you said to wait until Voldemort was finished with."

Hermione looked at the tomb again. It wasn't grandiose, just simple. And yet she had the feeling that somehow she was different from her. Their love was so great, so big, so...passionate, like a romance novel come true. But she never felt that way with Ron. Her Ron. Looking back on the times she was close with Harry today, there was no doubt those feelings were real, she actually felt them. In this world, she wanted to be with Harry. Of course it didn't help that this Ron wasn't jealous or even concerned at all about Hermione thinking about another person.

"He still loves you," he said after a long silence. "I felt a warmth in his hands that I haven't felt for a long time. I knew that he was actually happy."

"How did I die?" asked Hermione.

Ron grew stiff. He looked like he was gathering the courage to do something, "Voldemort...came after you personally. It wasn't long after he found out about you and Harry. During an attack, Harry was fending off some Death Eaters. Voldemort shot a snake at him but you jumped in front of it. It struck you instead of Harry. You died in his arms."

"But," said Hermione, "but...he said that he couldn't protect me."

"Is that what he said? Outrageous!" said a voice.

Fred and George were walking up from the lake. The giant squid was busily trying to untangle its last three tentacles by the water's edge.

"You'd think Harry at least be honest to his wife's alternate self," said George.

Ron started to get up, and trying to poke his cane into one of the twins. "You two lay off. Harry lost a lot that day."

"Yeah like his heart..." said Fred.

"...his spirit..." said George.

"...his drive..."

"...his mind..."

Ron swung his cane, clipping one of the twins in the shoulder. A short scuffle later, George was holding his arms while he still kicked the air. Fred nursed a bruised cheek. Ron struggled a bit more until he stopped and wrenched himself away. He stood there...breathing hard. But despite all the anger, Hermione did hear anything to the contrary from Ron. She saw in Ron's face those claims weren't entirely untrue.

"Harry's gone through enough without this Hermione having to know all about it," said Ron.

"And we haven't?" said George seriously, "You don't think that we feel bad about it all?"

"We were assigned to keep an eye on her you know," said Fred "We should feel worse. And we did...but we...coped."

"But no need for Harry to be a git and change history to make it like it was all his fault. Hermione knew the risks, the same risks we faced."

Hermione sat still, looking between Ron and the twins. Even though the moon continued to shine brightly, a shadow fell over Ron's face. She never saw Ron so upset before. Even when he defended her against Malfoy or even was mad at her when they were younger, it was always about something silly. Even when Harry died, it was never this serious. The blaze in his eyes faded as Ron slowly took a seat.

Fred and George stood there, looking down...shaking a bit. They knelt down, each putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know this is kinda weird," said Fred seriously, "but...we're...

"We're sorry," said George, "we can't exactly say sorry to a dead person."

"But we figured we should at least tell you that we're sorry for not being able to protect you better," said Fred.

"If we've been given a second chance," said George, "we swear we are going to protect you with our lives."

Hermione gave them an agreeable smile and gave them each a small hug. Ron was still fuming a bit. Fred and George moved a bit down towards the lake and sat with their backs towards them. The deep silent last a few tense minutes before Ron let out a sigh.

"Did you have feelings for me Ron?" asked Hermione bluntly. "I mean...for her."

Ron seemed to shy away from the correction. "I did. I still do now. But you only had eyes for Harry. It was pretty cut and dry. I don't know if I could ever have loved you more than Harry. Luck of the draw I guess."

"Word is that in your world you're married to Ron," said Fred.

"Your Ron," continued George. "So how did you fall in love with him? Did he sweep you off your feet with song and romance?"

Hermione blushed. "Dunno really," she started with a smile. "Like you said...it just happened. Luck of the draw. You were always such a git but I still fell in love with you. We were both so jealous of each other."

Ron smiled, but looked a tad disappointed.

"Do nothing," said Fred. "Did you hear that Ron? You didn't have to do anything. Why didn't you think of that?"

"Well of course it wouldn't work Fred," said George, "Harry was too busy making an idiot of himself to impress Hermione for her to notice."

Fred and George started to list off the times Harry fumbled, fell, and made a fool of himself all in front of Hermione. And all those times and Hermione wouldn't talk to Harry because she became very jealous of the girl that fancied him for the month. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the stories. For the first time, Hermione felt like she was part of the crowd, not just the "_other Hermione_" from a different universe.

"What about Ginny?" asked Hermione bluntly.

They all grew silent.

"Well it's just that," she started; she wished she could take it back, "back home Ginny and Harry were an item."

"Talk about your bad luck," said Fred.

George smacked him in the head. "Don't you start! Now is not the time."

Fred frowned apologetically.

"We always knew she had a thing for Harry," said Ron. "But I guess it was just different here. She died a year before you did."

"She was protecting Harry at the time. Poor thing," said George.

"She would take on every mission with Harry. No matter how dangerous," said Fred. "Just to be with him."

"Quite the spitfire she was," said George.

"Probably spent more mission time with Harry than you did, Hermione," said Fred.

"But we knew that she went out happy. Knowing that at least she protected someone that she cared about," said Ron.

A moment of silence passed. This was clearly an end to the discussion. George was wiping something out of his eyes, while Ron just looked off into the distance.

"Well it's about time we get you get you lot back to the castle," piped up Fred, "Don't want you wandering past your curfew now."

"In a minute, you two go ahead." said Ron as he got up.

"Fine," said George, "suit yourself. But don't come running to us when Death Eaters are dragging you off to the forest."

The twins started off to the castle, but deliberately dragged their feet while keeping a salient eye on Ron and Hermione. She got up, and held Ron's arm again, guiding him towards the castle.

"Hermione...I want you to spend some time with Harry," said Ron casually.

"What?" said Hermione completely surprised.

"I want you to spend some time with Harry. Preferably alone, but..."

"I...I can't," she said, loosening her grip on Ron's arm.

"Hermione...Listen to me. I know what you're thinking..."

"No, you don't Ron!" said Hermione, she wretched her arm away from him. "You don't know what I'm feeling. How I've been transported here. How I feel like a replacement for someone that's been dead for two years! And now...now I feel I'm here to save everyone. I'm having these new feelings stirred up in me...feelings about Harry! And wondering whether or not they're real. Whether they're even for this Harry or my Harry. All the while, my husband doesn't even know what is going on!"

She collapsed into Ron's arms. Ron was caught by surprise, but he put his arms around her consolingly. Tears were streaming down her face as she muffled sobs in Ron's robes. Hermione gathered her composure and pushed back a bit.

"I don't even know how long I'm going to be here," she said quietly.

Ron smiled down on her, wiping away some of the tears. He turned Hermione around and pointed his cane in a wide arc into the air. A patch in the sky shimmered silver for a few moments then disappeared.

"You see that Hermione?" said Ron in a strangely cheerful voice, "that shield was a spell that you made just for you and Harry. It's not powered by how much love you have for each other. It's powered by your friendship with Harry. Because you two always said that you were best friends first, then lovers."

Hermione sniffled. Ron turned her around and looked at her. And for the first time, she saw Ron's eyes. They were caring, the very same eyes her Ron had. She felt comforted by his look and his warm smile. Perhaps it wasn't so different here after all.

"You did that Hermione, because of your friendship with your Harry. And that's what our Harry needs right now. He doesn't need to be reminded how to love again...he needs your friendship. I'm not asking you to do anything unfaithful Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione smiled looking as if she drank a warming bowl of soup.

"And if your Ron is anything like me. He'd request the same thing too," said Ron with a smile.

Hermione hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Ronald."

"Oi...what's the hold up here?" shouted Fred. He was coming back, taking out his wand.

"Don't make us drag you back," said George.

Ron and Hermione started off. And with a slight glare, the twins stowed away their wands. Nothing overtly strange happened that night as they walked back to the castle. However, George swore to Fred that he saw Ron with a lighter step that night...as if he was floating on a cloud.

Hermione woke the next day thinking about the tutorial group she planned for the afternoon. She shot up in her bed, realizing she had forgotten to make up a schedule or outline on what the students needed study. It wasn't until she began searching for ink that she realized she wasn't in her own bedroom. Last night wasn't a dream and she wasn't back in the Hogwarts she knew so well. She had completely forgotten being led to this world's Hermione's old office and bedroom. How she hadn't bothered to light anything but had just fallen into bed, exhausted from the previous day.

As she prepped herself for the day, she looked around her room. It had a homey feeling, but was something different...small details. There were defensive spells and enchantments posted on the walls, on the table, even on the ceiling. She scanned a few of the spells and a lot of them were created...by her. It was her handwriting, but there was something urgent about it. Years of war had probably rattled her nerves, she thought. As he eyes drew over silver gadgets, magical items, and the occasional tea cup she wandered onto a lone picture frame on the desk.

There she was...Hermione Granger holding onto Harry. They didn't look so old when this was taken, perhaps early to mid-twenties. They were both smiling so brightly and looked so happy. You'd think they didn't know a war was going on. Hermione in the photograph snuck a quick kiss, while Harry pushed her away lightly probably telling her to behave, and then they were back to smiling again. An uneasy feeling settled into Hermione's stomach. She saw Hermione there in the photograph, looking not any different from her. Even smiling the same way she does, the same way when she was with Ron.

Something darted into the room, causing Hermione to jump. Something twittered faintly as it held a small piece of parchment in its beak; Pigwidgeon no doubt had a letter from Ron. Hermione patted him on the head and then took the small piece of parchment. Flecks of grey appeared on his feathers, but he took off with astounding speed up and out of a small open window high above.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Didn't imagine you brought a change of clothes, so just use Hermione's old ones in her room. Please meet me on the second __floor __in front of the headmaster's office at 8am. I hope you thought about my request last night. _

_Sincerely_

_Ron_

Hermione felt a bit weird reading a letter addressed to her to use her own wardrobe. It was true that her robes were not as fresh as she would like to imagine. She had worn them all day for classes, and another entire day here. She searched around the room, and mistook an ingredient cupboard as the wardrobe. But eventually she found a small wardrobe, nothing special inside. It was, however, was well preserved, perhaps by a spell. She wondered whether it had been herself or Harry that placed a spell on it. Perhaps to preserve the fresh scent...or her memory.

She eventually settled on some casual purple dress robes. They didn't look spectacular, but they were better than what she had been wearing.

The mirror said, "_You__ look great dear_" in a kind, gentle voice.

Hermione looked into the mirror, and imagined a wedding dress on her.

"Hermione Potter," she said in her head. "Mrs. Harry Potter. Introducing Mrs. Hermione Potter. My name is Hermione Granger Potter thank you very much. Hi, I'm Hermione, and this is my husband Harry."

Those questions started to rise up again, when she finally told herself to get a grip. Doing up her hair the best she could, she stepped out of the doorway only to have bumped into Fred and George. They were apparently guarding the doorway.

"Good Morning Hermione," yawned Fred, "yer up early for a Saturday."

George yawned in return, "Well what do you expect Fred? She is who she is. Fairly disappointing really. We'd thought your Fred and George rubbed off on you."

"We imagined there was a boring version of you and a fun version of you," said Fred in a scientific tone. They started down a few stairs heading towards the corridor.

"We hoped that we had the boring one," said Fred.

"Well, it's not a total loss Fred," said George, "if she's so similar to her counterpart then there's hope that our counterparts are similar to us."

A devilish grin spread over Fred's face, "Oh yeah...double the trouble."

Hermione laughed as they went down another flight of stairs.

"Double, _double_ trouble," said George. "Imagine the fun we'd have with two pairs of...oh no. Oh no, no, no, no."

They stopped right beside a suit of armor. George's face was mortified as he looked at Hermione.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Those robes...those robes are not good at all," said George.

"No, they're not," said Fred, who finally realized what his twin was gawking at.

Hermione pulled out her robes, looking at them. There was nothing particularly wrong with them. They weren't especially fancy or expensive looking.

"Harry hates that outfit," said George, "purple's his least favorite colour."

Hermione looked at her watch, 8 o'clock was fast approaching and she frantically looked back up the stairs, "Well, do we have time to chan..."

"What are you talking about?" said Fred looking puzzled, "those are the robes that she wore when Harry proposed to her!"

"Is not," defended George

"Is so," said Fred.

"You get your memory modified or something?" said George,

"No...and it doesn't matter anyways, it's too late. Come on Hermione...we just have...to make due."

Fred and George quickly led the way. Hermione's heart was racing, what had she done, picking these robes? Why didn't she even ask first? It was going to make it entirely awkward. Perhaps she could postpone a bit until she changed. Before she could make up her mind, Ron appeared in front of her. They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle.

Hermione walked up to Ron and asked, "Ron...can I change my robes here. They are a bit...inappropriate."

"What?" said Ron. He took a step forward and felt the sleeve. He took a while but his face was puzzled.

"What's wrong Hermione? Did you spill something on them?" asked Ron.

"Well it's just that...that...they said they were the robes that Hermione wore...the other Hermione wore when Harry proposed to her. And that he hated the colour of the robes."

Ron looked further puzzled. Hermione felt so out of place until she heard something behind her back. She turned around to see Fred and George sniggering. When her eyes met theirs, they couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing, nearly falling onto the floor.

"You're face...it's...it's priceless," said Fred squeezing words between breaths.

"I wish...I had a camera!" laughed George and he was propping up Fred.

Ron bustled past and started to swing his cane, "Get off, you two! She's got enough on her mind as it is. Go patrol the Forbidden Forest or something!"

"Good idea Ron," said George, and they walked down the corridor laughing all the way.

Despite being made a fool, Hermione relaxed a bit. She put her hands on Ron's arm, calming him down a bit. Ron straightened out his robes, a distinct red with yellow trim. He looked very mature with his beard, like a king of old.

He walked up to the gargoyle and said, "Firebolt."

As always, the gargoyle stepped aside and revolving stairs rose up into the wall. Ron guided Hermione up the stairs, gently patting her hand.

"Nothing to worry about Hermione," said Ron. "Fred and George were just joking with you. Lightening up the moment I guess."

Hermione relaxed a bit and smiled at the prank.

"From the feel, I think those were the robes she wore on the anniversary of their first date," said Ron matter of factly.

Hermione's stomach lurched as she looked at Ron; he was not joking at all. Before she could respond, they were at the top of the stairs, a big wooden door before them. Ron knocked and a voice from inside told said to come in.

The door opened, and they walked into the office. There were the portraits of old headmasters looking as if they just conversed with someone. There was Harry leaning over a desk pouring over what seemed to be reports. Ron stopped in the middle of the room, clearing is throat.

"What is it Ron?" said Harry in a businesslike manner, "I'm busy and there's a lot to do today. It's been a while since we had the protection ex..."

"Extended so far from the castle," finished Ron, "Yes I know. I was hoping that we'd have a bit of time to relax because of this."

"Ron, I know you mean well, but now isn't the time," said Harry starting to turn around. "We have to use this opportunity to plan our defenses. I don't know why you decided to meet me this early. Usually we..."

Harry stopped as if someone cast a spell on him. He was completely taken aback from the sight of Hermione, and she just stood there staring at him. Ron leaned forward a bit, as if straining to hear something.

Harry quickly turned around, setting down a picture frame which Hermione saw contained a picture of her. He fumbled some papers around looking busy and began to search for something on his desk.

"Quite busy, yeah...loads of work to do," said Harry, but he couldn't seem to ignore their presence.

"We hoped we have time to discuss these plans together," said Ron as if he prepared this speech beforehand. "If the theory is true, she's here to serve a purpose because the mirror willed it. However, unless we plan some more together, we don't know how long Hermione might be stuck here."

There was a wicked smile on Ron's face. Hermione punched him in the shoulder, nearly knocking him off his feet, but the last sentence caught Harry's attention. He had stopped shuffling the parchment on his desk. Ron turned on his feet, patting Hermione's upper arm signaling to leave.

"We'll be having breakfast in the Great Hall. I heard they made your favorite," said Ron casually.

As the door closed behind them, Hermione heard one of the portraits inside muttering, "No wonder he asked you to change your robes."

Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. It wasn't until they headed towards one of the emptier student tables that a wave of whispers filled the hall. Apparently, rumors of her marriage to the other Ron has spread quickly over the castle. Gossip was a constant so it seemed, no matter what universe you visited. As they sat down, taking in some of the food that magically appeared in front of them, Dean Thomas came over.

"Heya, Hermione," he said nervously, "how's it going?"

"Fine Dean," she replied. She looked around Dean to see some recognizable faces eagerly looking on to see what was happening.

"We're just wondering if...um...you'd like to join us for breakfast?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Ron. He did not plan this apparently. She couldn't make it out, but it seemed that Ron made a slight nod, encouraging her to go ahead.

"Sure! Why not?" said Hermione.

It was a wonderful time. Despite the war, there were still good stories to be told. Hermione was often left out, or was caught having to explain each of the group's alternate selves' lives. A lot of them wondered what they would have done after this war, and more so what life would be like without the war over their heads.

As Seamus went over an exciting story about fighting off some Death Eaters, the table grew quiet. Harry had come over to the table, looking especially calm. Some people mumbled nervously as Harry just stood there, almost puzzled by the gathering.

"Mind...if I sit down?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead Harry," said Seamus. "I was finished anyways; you can take my seat."

Seamus took his half-full plate of food off to the kitchens. Others shuffled out nervously, as if expecting something to hit the castle. Dean said he had to patrol the upper corridors.

Harry sat down with only Ron and Hermione, placing some bacon on his plate. Whispers filled the hall again, with a few conversations continuing because they hadn't noticed what happened. There was a moment of silence as Harry's cutlery clattered on the various dishes of food. Some people just looked over, gaping at the curious scene.

"You look good in those robes," said Harry, avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks," said Hermione. She didn't know what to say.

Ron rolled his eyes, as if ashamed that his plan wasn't working out.

Hermione slowly leaned over the table. Harry froze, bacon halfway up to his mouth. Slowly and gently she took off Harry's glasses, parting his hair to show his scar again, but she didn't look at the scar. He was looking at her again with those beautiful emerald eyes, this time in surprise. Hermione turned a bit pink and quickly took out her wand, looking at the glasses.

"You keep on forgetting, don't you?" she said.

Harry didn't answer.

"Don't know how you ever see out of these things," she said forcing a small laugh.

With a tap of her wand on the lens she said, "_Oculus__ reparo._"

The lens instantly mended it self, cracks disappearing and scratches fading away. She handed them back to Harry, who just looked at them for a bit.

"Thanks," he said and he put them on.

Hermione leant over to take a look, and then reached over brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Much better...our Harry had the exact same hair," she said half naturally half to make conversation.

"Harry," piped up Ron between bites. "Tell her about the time she tried to fix your hair."

"No, she doesn't want to hear about that," said Harry, snapping out of his trance.

"I tried to fix your hair?" said Hermione. Her interest was piqued.

"Harry had this important meeting with the Minister of Magic," started Ron, "So you said you wanted to make him look his best..."

"It was the Head of the Aurors Ron," said Harry interrupting and quite miffed, "if you're going to tell a story, might as well let me tell it right."

So Harry continued on, telling Hermione about how she tried a spell on his hair that ended up making half his hair invisible, and the other half rainbow coloured. Ron continued saying it looked like Harry's hair was a half eaten lollipop. They all laughed while Harry pointed out the Head of Aurors just couldn't stop staring at his hair.

So there they sat, exchanging stories back and forth. A feeling of familiarity washed over everyone and they sat there well after the majority of the crowd left the hall. They compared their lives with each other without any awkward moments, funny stories and some plans of the future. It was well past ten o'clock when they left the hall to stretch their legs out on the grounds.

Hermione and Harry guided Ron out on the grounds. Off to the side, they saw Fred and George running out of the Forbidden Forest, laughing and out of breath. Harry just smiled and told Ron, who looked a bit disappointed that Fred and George actually listened to him. Hermione waved them over, and as they came closer; their robes were more torn than earlier this morning.

"What are you three doing out? Shouldn't you be planning some sort of battle strategy or telling people off for mucking around?" said Fred.

"That's funny," said Harry, "If I'm not mistaken, it usually you two who I have to tell off."

"Actually guys," said Ron, suppressing a laugh, "we thought we'd just have...some time off. Since it's such a nice day and all."

Fred and George looked at each other like they had won the lottery.

"'Bout time you lot took some time off," said George, "up for a broom ride?"

Before anyone could answer, Fred and George said, "_A__cio brooms!_" In a few moments, small distant yells came from the castle as some teachers sprawled out onto the ground followed by two broomsticks. The twins mounted their brooms and kicked off hovering a bit over their heads.

"You ready Harry, you relic? Can't catch us!" taunted Fred.

They shot off into the air, howling with laughter.

"Well I'll be off to the castle, got some things to do," said Ron.

Harry looked confused, "What are you doi..?"

"Things to do, defenses to look over," said Ron hastily, and in a moment he was out of earshot.

"So, do you want to learn how to fly a broom?" asked Harry.

"I can fly one just fine, thank you very much," said Hermione defensively.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Harry, as he brought out his wand calling for his broom, "we've always said we'd work out her fear of flying."

The broom shot up beside them and the twins roared with approval as they saw Harry's broom from above.

"Hop on," said Harry.

Hermione thought about it. Truth be told, she still hated flying but looking up into the air she saw Fred and George laughing at each other while they did loops in the air.

"Oh, let's do it," Hermione said.

She climbed onto the broom, but paused as she felt something behind her. Harry got on the broom as well. He put his arms around her and on her arms and she blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," whispered Harry in her ear.

With a small kick they soared up into the air. The air felt exhilarating on Hermione's face. Harry was guiding her, but she was controlling where the broom went. She felt more comfortable on a broom than ever before. She could feel Harry behind her. His hands felt warm on hers, gentle but a firm. She knew that he'd never let her fall. He was busy laughing, a broad grin over his face. Just happy to be up in the air again without a care in the world.

"Oi! Are you mental?" said George from above.

He was hanging upside down on his broom looking down onto the pair.

"Yer not going to catch us with two people on that old thing," said Fred.

A glint appeared in Hermione's eyes and she leaned forward on the broom, shooting towards Fred. Harry nearly slipped off, but he grabbed onto the broom handle. They were catching up to Fred who looked back, worried at the hungry eyes of Hermione. With a small burst of speed, she flew right over Fred's head and reached down.

"Ouch!" yelled Fred and he swerved, trying to get away.

George came flying beside them, looking up at Hermione and Harry.

"What'd you do?" shouted Fred.

Hermione glided the broom down, holding something between her fingers. When she was right beside Fred, she placed something in his hand. There was a single strand of red hair, Fred's hair. Hermione had a look of triumph over her face while George just floated there, trying his best to hide his smirk. Fred looked surprise and impressed.

"Whoa!" said Harry as Hermione swerved the broomstick around.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled back as the Twins bolted after them.

They played for a good two hours on the broom. They had a small Quidditch match where a crowd started to gather around. Some of them even brought out their broomsticks. At noon, they retired to the castle for lunch, which was much more relaxed than breakfast. Ron joined them, along with Fred and George and they exchanged more stories. The Twins reaffirmed to Harry and Ron their genius after Hermione told them about her Twins' joke shop they opened.

Mid-afternoon, Harry guided Hermione arm in arm around the grounds. Fred and George tagged along, adding a bit of colourful commentary to some of the differences between this Hogwarts. They went down to Hagrid's hut, long abandoned. No one asked what happened to him, instead they went through the vegetable patches and visited some of the creatures near the paddocks. They looked healthy enough, considering they'd been away from contact from Hogwarts staff for months. Harry had to stop Fred and George from venturing into the Forbidden Forest again, claiming that they wanted to see what was in there during dusk. They left soon after when they rounded the lake. Hermione and Harry sat by the tombstone exchanging a few more stories, casually asking about each other's lives.

When every topic was almost exhausted, Hermione said, "Did I see you out here yesterday?"

Harry looked a bit silent looking onto the smooth blackness of the lake, "Yeah. I was visiting this place."

The moment got suddenly awkward.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. She didn't know why she said that, it just felt like the appropriate thing to say at the time.

Harry took her hand. There was that warmth again.

"Don't be," said Harry. "I usually come out here daily, or whenever I have the time. Just to talk."

Hermione felt the warmth crawl up her arm and into her heart.

The red sky turned darker, and Harry looked at his watch.

"We should leave," said Harry as he helped Hermione up by the hand.

He had a gentle, understanding smile as he guided Hermione back up to the castle. Only a few people were left on the grounds and they were also heading in for dinner in the Great Hall. This time it seemed that Ron and the Twins were unavailable. Hermione and Harry were left well alone at the head table to discuss certain things. For the first time, they actually discussed certain defenses of the castle. Eventually they ended up discussing other matters not concerning the school. A simple talk between two old friends.

Outside darkened considerably and most of the people filtered out of the Great Hall, either going to sleep or heading off for their patrols. Some people said good night to them, as they were the last ones left.

Harry got up and said, "You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

He guided Hermione up to her room where they stood there. They felt as though they were waiting for something. Something tugged at Hermione's stomach, urging her to do something.

"Where are you going tonight?" blurted out Hermione.

Harry was taken aback on the comment, "Uh...just up onto the ramparts and standing guard. You know, over the grounds."

Hermione searched for something else to say. "Can I come along?"

Harry was even more surprised. There was something strange happening, but not wanting to find out, he led her up a few stairs to the tower. They went outside and they saw a patch of straw already laid out for the watch post. Lavender was already there, and she yawned as Harry relieved her post, not even noticing Hermione. There they sat, having a full view of the grounds. She saw the Quidditch hoops shine in the moonlight, the lake reflecting the sky above. She looked down to the gates...they were repaired, but beyond the bars there was pure darkness. Something was hiding there. She shivered, realizing how cold it was outside.

"Here," said Harry, and he reached over and wrapped his cloak around Hermione, bringing her into his chest.

Hermione felt a rush of blood to her face. She felt Harry's warmth wrap around her. The sensation that he knew her body came back and he held her in a familiar way. Without even knowing she had put her arms around to his back and placed her head on his chest. She could feel his chest rising with each breath. She could hear his heartbeat. It was slightly quick but after a while, she could feel it pulse the same rhythm as hers. Harry had started to run a finger through her hair.

"Harry," said Hermione quietly; she felt like she was holding back tears, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I can't..."

"Shhhhh," shushed Harry, "I know...I know. Just seeing you again smiling, laughing. It makes me so happy. Even to just talk to you. It's been a perfect day and I just don't want it to end. Just...imagine I'm someone you care about."

However, Hermione didn't need to imagine, because she felt her care for Harry warm her body. She looked up into his eyes and they were happy.

"OI!" shouted a voice from above.

Fred and George were on top of the astronomy tower.

"Get a room you two!" said George as he tossed down a blanket.

Harry told them to get back to work as they laughed and looked out of telescopes again. But they didn't need a blanket. She was lost in the moment. She shivered, not from the cold, but from slight excitement. Hermione felt completely comfortable in his arms, out on the rampart. Before the sound of Harry's chest lulled her to sleep, she looked up into the sky, and noticed the silver dome in the sky seemed to pulse together with their hearts.

Hermione opened her eyes to a shining day. She felt refreshed, more than if she was sleeping in the most lavish of beds. She looked up to Harry's face, his eyes still closed. The rhythm of his breath was quick, but something was wrong. His breathing was labored, Harry was already awake.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, as she got off to take a better look at him.

"My...my scar," said Harry, his eyes holding back the pain.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Harry?" said Hermione with worry.

"I didn't...didn't..."

Harry went silent and he opened his eyes.

"He's here," he said coldly.

Hermione looked off towards the gates. The cool breeze she felt earlier got cooler. From the south, dark clouds formed, as if magically created. She felt a shudder in her heart, as if something tapped it with a small wooden hammer. Low rumblings shook through the ground, through the castle stone, hitting her feet and washed over her body.

"AH!" yelled Hermione as she clutched her chest.

She nearly fell down but Harry got to his feet, catching her, "It's the shield...they're trying to get through."

"We should get down to the gates," gasped Hermione, "...prote...AAAAH!"

Harry held her, but still looked out onto the grounds. Hermione was swimming in pain; her mind felt fuzzy. She managed to look out towards the gates. Something was swatting the gates. She saw the silver shield grow brightly, fighting against the intruders with every hit. However, she felt every hit, as did Harry. He was already getting weak from the attacks. Then, right by the gate, the shield had small bright beam of light shoot onto the grounds...it grew larger like a great crack.

"Prepare yourself," said Harry and he tightened his arms around her.

Hermione shut her eyes, and took a deep breath.

CRASH!

Hermione felt herself fall back into the stack of hay, Harry crunching below her. She felt like her heart skipped a beat, while a small needle pierced it for a moment. Something had flashed in her mind. Something spiked smashing through a dome of glass. And then she saw the entire dome shatter, crashing down into the blackness. She caught her breath, panting from the pain. She pulled herself up onto the wall to look onto the grounds.

The grounds were swarming with hooded figures rushing up to the gates. A few giants stomped great holes onto the grounds and Dementors, a wave of Dementors started to circle around the grounds, freezing everything. Hermione was barely holding onto her wand, but she saw that already some wizards were shooting down jinxes from the turrets and ramparts. She looked over, to see Harry propping himself on the wall. His breath was more labored, his brow covered in beads of sweat.

"Hermione...the castle...the spell," wheezed Harry.

She nodded and put her wand tip over Harry's. They aimed down at the floor, the gates were a few floors below them, and said together, "_Protego Castellum_".

The gold band shot out of their wands. She imagined the silver bubble being blown up around the castle. But it stopped. Harry had propped himself against the wall again.

"This is as much as we can do," he panted.

A scream came behind them. Hermione looked up to a turret and saw Seamus being dragged up by a Dementor.

Hermione pointed her wand and yelled, "_Expecto__ patronum!_"

A silver otter shot out of her wand, flew up to the turret and then jumped onto the Dementor's back. It instantly let got of Seamus with a thud. Hermione was strained now. She looked over to Harry who had already summoned his patronus. The stag was trying to prop Harry up with its head, but he shrugged it off, telling it to protect the castle. It stood up and cantered over the castle walls, scattering the Dementors circling the ground. Harry smiled at her weakly.

WHAM!

Hermione felt her chest take a blow. She stabilized herself and looked down. A giant was slamming onto the door. Harry seemed to be having a harder time.

"HARRY!" yelled a voice from above.

They looked up. Fred and George were waving at them from the astronomy tower.

"DRAGONS, THEY GOT DRAGONS!" yelled George.

A blast of flame shot out of nowhere, engulfing the astronomy tower. Hermione was so paralyzed with shock she did not even scream. A high pitched roar caught her attention. She looked over out to the sky and there they were. There were at least seven dragons, great big, dark green dragons. They were not Common Welsh Greens, a mix breed of them no doubt; mixed with something bigger, fiercer. Their spiked tales flailed in the air. Those were what broke through the shield, she thought.

"What do you want us to do, Harry!" yelled Fred.

Hermione gasped as she saw Fred and George, riding their brooms hovering slightly above Harry. They robes were smoking and some twigs were singed.

"Keep the dragons occupied!" yelled Harry, "Lead them away from the castle and keep your distance!"

"You know us, Harry," said George. "It'll be like dodging bludgers!"

"Bludgers with wings, fangs, talons, and that breathe fire!" laughed Fred.

They leaned forward on their brooms and shot off towards the dragons, dodging a volley of fireballs.

"Take care," said Hermione under her breath.

Harry grabbed her and brought her back, "Hermione, get back into the castle. Prepare the defenses...protect the castle."

"No! Harry I'm staying with you!" she said.

"Hermione! Get into the castle," shouted Harry, "I don't want to lose you again!"

"And I don't want to lose you either Harry!"

Harry pushed her away and she heard him yell, "_Aquaes protego!_"

A shot of blue water surrounded Harry as a stream of flame licked the castle wall, engulfing Harry. Hermione screamed as the flames curled around the spot she was just standing. The stream stopped, and small fired burned on the blackened stone. Steam was rising around Harry; he had managed to protect himself with a water shield before the blast of fire. The door opened behind Hermione, Ron was here with his wand ready.

"RON! Get Hermione out of here!" shouted Harry, "get down to the grea...UMPH!"

A great spiked tale slapped into Harry but he'd already summoned a shield. Still, even though it protected him from the spikes, the force shot him back across the wall. Hermione gripped with fear, started to run towards Harry, when another blast of flame shot in front of her, stopping her in steps.

She looked over, and saw the hugest dragon of the lot; a brilliant green dragon, 20 feet high yelling a deafening roar. It reared as if ready to attack, but then it grew silent and got down on all fours, almost as gentle as a big dog...something was commanding it. She felt the sweltering heat flow off the dragon, warping the air around her. But as the dragon lowered its head, there he was, a hooded figure holding a wand with a slight small green strand connection to back of the dragon's neck. He had red eyes, slits for nostrils and jet white skin. Lord Voldemort had a hungry smile on his face.

"Ms. Granger" he hissed, "You don't know how pleased I am to see you again."

Hermione was paralyzed with fear. Harry was struggling with his pain. She didn't even notice Ron bumping into her and shielding her with his body.

"I was ever so happy to hear that you were alive. So happy, that I decided to come personally. It's not every day that I get to kill someone twice. Let alone kill someone oh so dear to the great Harry Potter," said Voldemort, his eyes glistening with malice.

"You'll have to go through me before you lay a finger on her Voldemort," said Ron bravely. Lack of sight does have its advantages, it seemed.

"Really Mr. Weasley, didn't your pathetic parents teach your any manners, not to interrupt people in the middle a conversation?" said Voldemort.

The green band to the dragon's neck broke as Voldemort flicked his wand. Ron slammed into the castle wall, and fell down on a heap across the roof from Hermione. The dragon's eye seemed less clouded as growl erupted from its belly, but it quickly turned to a purr as Voldemort reconnected a new green band to its neck.

"You were always so very meddlesome Ms. Granger," hissed Voldemort with slight distaste. "I was hoping to save the revealing of my pets for crushing the last stronghold of the Ministry. But your shield charm required me to utilize them sooner than expected. However...I suppose there is no better test for their use than to attack Hogwarts."

Hermione stood frozen; his eyes gleamed with malice. The dragon purred, but the heat started to get hotter and hotter.

"Hermione! Move!" yelled Harry from across roof, he was hobbling towards her.

"Since my snake failed to kill you," said Voldemort, his voice rising in excitement, "my dragon should make sure you stay dead and won't come back. Behold Potter, as I kill your beloved...AGAIN!"

Hermione heard a yell; Harry was running, shouting something. She couldn't hear anything, as the dragon roared, vibrating the hot air. It swung its tail, spikes covering all of its tail. Two feet long spikes were heading right for her. She couldn't die here, not now, not when she was supposed to do something. She tried to do something, anything...but she was frozen. It was too late, the ground was shifting. She felt her body lurch backwards, but she wasn't hit yet. The tail wasn't near her; it wasn't even approaching her anymore. She wondered what was going on, she wasn't apparating. She hadn't touched a portkey. Something slammed into her and a red streak swooped passed her as she moved further and further along the roof. She turned around, looking at where she was and noticed a lump of red robes rushing to where she stood a few seconds ago.

WHACK, she had slammed into the castle wall. She looked over as she heard a scream of pain. The dragon spike dug into Ron's shoulder, he had taken Hermione's spot. A rush of fear washed over her as Ron passed out from the pain.

"RON!" she screamed. "NO! RON!"

Voldemort was still confused at what just happened. He looked over and saw Hermione, tossing jinx after jinx on the dragon's hide, which just bounced off. The dragon took no notice of the attacks and just stood there, waiting for its master's command. Getting back his focus, he pointed a finger and the temperature shot up. The dragon opened its mouth; a red light appeared in its black throat. Flames were licking the side of its mouth when suddenly the dragon reared, roaring in pain. Harry had pointed his wand, hitting its eyes with a _c__onjunctivitis_ spell. The flames shot up into the sky, hitting a tower, setting its roof on fire. It continued to roar, Voldemort yelling for it to focus on wizards. Ron had slid off the spike on its tail, bleeding onto the floor. It was out of control as it stomped on the roof, creating huge cracks. Its tail swung, smacking Harry again, ripping through his arm, this time sending his wand over the wall.

Hermione was still hysterical, trying to get to Ron, but unable to get past the dragon.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry; he pointed to the floor. "The floor! The FLOOR!"

Hermione nodded swished her wand and pointed to the floor under the dragon yelling, "_B__ombarda_!"

A boom and a cloud of dust shot up into the air, just as the dragon stomped again onto the floor. Its leg sank down into the hole, as its hip hit the side of the floor, causing the hole to grow larger. There was a large CRASH and the whole castle shuddered as the dragon fell through the floor with one last deafening roar.

Hermione panted from the complete destruction, as the dust cleared she saw red robes slumped over.

"RON!" she yelled, coming back to her senses as she ran over to him. "Ron! No! Please don't die...don't leave me Ron. Please."

She held him in her arms, using her wand to mend the wound. There was so much blood, darkening his already red robes. Bandages shot out of her wand as it wrapped around his shoulder, but blood was leaking through, although less so. She cradled him in her arms, tears streaming down her face, holding her head to his.

"Shhh, sh, sh, sh" shushed Ron. "Don't cry."

"Ron, don't"

"It's ok," he said weakly. "I'm just glad I'm going out, protecting someone I care about."

"Ron no! Don't go!" cried Hermione, but it was too late, Ron had closed his eyes and didn't respond.

"POTTER!"

Voldemort got up from the ruin, at the edge of the hole, his eyes livid. Harry was panting, nursing his cut arm; a small pool of blood had collected at his feet. It was cooler now, but the wails of war could be heard downstairs and on the grounds.

"Where's your ride Voldemort?" mocked Harry, trying to laugh, "and your wand?"

A wicked smile stretched over Voldemort's face. He slowly reached into his robes and pulled out another wand. He laughed a mirthless, cold laugh that sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Remember this wand, Potter?" asked Voldemort as he admired it between his fingers, "this wand belonged to your dead fiancée. I had hoped I would have the chance to use it on you. How ironic that you will die by your beloved's wand."

He pointed the wand at Harry's chest, Harry was sliding back trying to make some distance. "And after I kill you. I will finish her off as well."

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione and she threw her wand towards him.

Voldemort looked behind him. Knowing what would happen he turned, aimed his wand and started the curse, but it was too late. Just as he said, "_A__vada __K__edavra_" Harry, at the exact same moment, yelled, "_Expelliarmus_". The green and red bands shot out of the ends of the wands and collided in mid-air. Instantly a gold band grew that connected itself to the ends of the wands. Hermione had heard about this before and rushed over to the scene, just as a great spherical golden cage of light surrounded them.

Harry was on his knees, struggling to get up. Voldemort was standing, but clearly straining...he had a weak smile across his face. His red eyes flared with triumph.

"You can't beat me, Potter. My will is greater than yours. I am the greatest wizard that ever lived!" said Voldemort.

"Hermione...help," said Harry weakly.

Hermione rushed over to Harry and placed her hands over his.

"Together, Harry," she said.

She concentrated, trying to force her thoughts out of the wand and into the golden band. She could feel Harry's thoughts as well, straining to get through. Harry was slowly getting up and Voldemort was weakening. He fell onto one knee, his smile fading. With a last bit of concentration, Hermione thought about all that happened here and then a giant wave of golden energy flowed out of them, shooting out down the golden band and into Voldemort's end. Voldemort's eyes widened.

The wand exploded, in a blast of energy, sending Voldemort through the golden cage of light and down into the hole below. Hermione and Harry collapsed, supporting each other totally exhausted. There was a roar and yells coming down from below.

"No, don't. I command you. I am your master! Don't...STAY BACK!"

There was some hissing, like a desperate attempt at speech, another roar and a scream. A great cloud of dust blasted from the hole. When the dust cleared, there was the dragon, its eyes no longer clouded and with Voldemort in its mouth. Hermione and Harry closed their eyes as the dragon slammed Voldemort onto the floor. There was a blood curdling scream, then silence except for the snap of jaws.

They opened their eyes to see the dragon glaring at them with hungry eyes. A roar in the air caught its attention. Looking up, they saw the group of smaller dragons still preoccupied in the air with the twins. The dragon slithered around and reared on its legs letting out an incredible roar. The stones of the castle shook. The dragons stopped in the air, looking down, while the twins zoomed off, still trying to distract them. With another great roar, the dragon kicked off into the air, and headed southwards, away from Hogwarts. The other dragons followed its lead, and as they got smaller and smaller, their figures disappeared behind a passing cloud.

Hermione remembered Ron and dashed over to him. Harry limped over, applying bandages to his arms. She sobbed as she saw Ron's chest lift up and down, but weakly. He was still alive. The bandages had stopped most of the bleeding and Harry summoned up a stretcher. Carefully, they put Ron on and headed for the stairs.

"Typical," wheezed Ron.

"Ssshhh, Ron," whisperer Hermione.

"Why do I always get the worst of it all?" coughed Ron.

Harry managed a smile as they brought the stretcher down.

They went to the hospital wing. A good half of the people were there, all being mended by the medics or able wizards. Ron was taken off their hands as Hermione waited outside the curtain.

"Harry!" Dean ran up to him, "we've defended the castle. Most of the Death Eaters are rounded up. The giants and Dementors just ran off for some reason."

"Voldemort's dead," said Harry matter of factly.

"What?"

A shudder went through the wing, and then voices started to rise. Questions were asked and one person ran out yelling that Voldemort was finally dead, not even caring about the name. Soon enough, the castle was full of the news of what had happened. People rushed into the hospital wing to confirm this.

Harry handed the wand to Hermione, "This is yours."

Hermione took it and just hugged Harry for no reason at all or perhaps for every reason. She was too exhausted to think as her arms just held him there.

Harry looked up outside, seeing the clouds clear and sunlight break through.

"It's finally over," he said.

Hermione looked at the Mirror of Erised and saw nothing but her reflection. The thought of going home never entered her mind until now. Yet here it wasn't so different. It was like she'd almost forgotten that she'd passed through a mirror to get here. She looked at the smooth, hard surface of the glass. She seemed so eager to go through and help Harry, but now something was holding her back.

"Hermione?"

Startled she turned around and saw Ron, his shoulder all bandaged up, still leaning on his cane. Fighting back tears, she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ow ow ow...easy there Hermione," said Ron, gently pushing her off his injured shoulder. "I'm not 100 yet."

"You idiot," said Hermione wiping off tears. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

"And you're supposed to be upstairs celebrating with us," said Fred.

The Weasley Twins had come in, cleaned up except for a few scratches. The party in the Great Hall echoed above. Owls were sent to every corner of the globe and celebrations that hadn't been seen in decades roared around the world.

"C'mon Hermione, they want to see you upstairs," pleaded George.

"No, thank you," she said, looking back to the mirror. "I don't want this to be any harder than it is."

"Fine," said the twins together looking disgruntled. "She's definitely the boring one."

Ron reached into his robes, "Here, Hermione. This is something I managed to put together when you were out with Harry yesterday."

Ron handed her a leather-bound book, "It's not much, but I reckon you would want it."

She opened the cover and there was a small picture of her, Harry and Ron. They were all smiling; it seemed to have been taken during happier times. It seemed impossible that something like this would ever happen again in either world.

"I took out some of the pictures of you and Harry snogging...figured I'd be kinda jealous, knowing me," said Ron with a slight smile.

Tears fell down her face and she hugged Ron. "Thank you Ronald."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and as the twins catcalled, she went over and pecked both of them on the cheek and thanked them as well. They fell silent and grew incredibly pink.

A shadow appeared in the doorway. Harry walked in, looking very regal in his dress robes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's our cue to leave," said George, tugging on his brothers' robes.

Fred headed out and said, "Hermione, when you get back home, tell us how fun it is to fly with dragons."

Ron gave a last hug and started off. "It's good that this time I got a chance to say good bye Hermione."

Hermione waved and looked into the mirror again. Fred and George were laughing going down the corridor. She saw just her reflection. Harry entered her vision and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the book.

"Just a photo album that Ron made for me," she said turning around. "As a going away present."

"I guess it's pointless to ask you to stay...even for a little bit?"

"Yes...I...I need to get back. After seeing what happened to Rob earlier...it put things into perspective."

They were holding hands before they even realized. Hermione looked again into Harry's eyes, they were so caring. She took her hand and moved a part of his hair out of his glasses, seeing the scar again. Her eyes were getting weepy.

"Maybe...you could stay with us?" she said, quietly as if making conversation. She already knew the answer.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into his robes, wanting so much never to leave. Wishing she didn't have to make the choice. She hugged him so tightly, hoping they could stay like that forever.

"You know I can't," said Harry. "Ron...he needs me. The school needs me more than ever now. And your Ron...he needs you."

Hermione pulled back a bit, looking up into Harry's eyes. They were still caring, but a bit sadder now.

"I swore if I ever met you again, that I'd never let you go," said Harry. "It's funny how now you have to leave because it's your choice again."

Hermione sobbed again. Harry just smiled.

"No, don't cry," he whispered. "You made me so happy these past few days Hermione. Happier than I've ever been. Because I know that at least somewhere, that you are living a full life. It's just that I never thought I would lose you twice in a lifetime."

"And I never...thought..." sobbed Hermione. "I'd lose you again Harry."

Harry tried to calm her down again. He looked into Hermione's eyes, a few tears managed to steam down his face. He parted some strands of hair out of her face, held her by the shoulders, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly.

"Oh, Harry!" she said with a great sob.

She hugged him around the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, too."

Harry felt her tears on his shoulder and guided her towards the mirror. Hermione wiped the tears from her face and turned to look at Harry.

"I'll miss you," she said.

His warm smile calmed her down as she stepped through the mirror again.

She felt her foot hit hard stone as she was in the office again. There was sunlight streaming out of the windows of Ron's office. She looked around and spotted Ron on a chair, his cloaked draped over him. He was asleep. His robes were wrinkled and worn like he had stayed in the office the entire time.

"Oh Ron!" she sobbed as she ran over to him.

She hugged him so hard it jolted him awake. "Huh? Hermione! You're back! What's a matter?"

"Oh Ron, just shut up!" she said as she just hugged him.

After what seemed like ages, Ron patted her off, but she was already looking at his shoulder. No dragon wound there.

"What's going on Hermione? Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione just remembered. She looked into the mirror and Harry was still standing there smiling and waving. Ron stood beside her, looking at Harry. He waved back and saw Harry mouth the words _take care._ A moment later, he turned around and the room he was in faded away. Hermione and Ron stood there for a long time in front of the mirror. And for once, the mirror just showed both of their reflections and nothing else.

Hermione went to her room wanting to be alone for a few hours. There she got cleaned up, mended some wounds and put away her old clothes. The purple robes she got from the other side. She sat down, mulling over what happened over the past two days. The questions about Harry still came up into her mind, although not as often or as strong. She did feel happy that somewhere, there was a Harry Potter still alive and happy. There was a small rap at the door.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" asked Ron through the door.

Hermione called him in and he was in his red dress-robes looking like a proper headmaster. Ron walked over and sat by her on the bed.

"You alright?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, I will be," she replied.

She looked at him, and there were his caring eyes again. The caring eyes of her husband. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. After it was done, Ron pulled back giving her a weird look.

"What was that for?" he asked, half suspiciously, half laughing.

"No reason at all," she said, "Oh by the way...I got this as a going away present...from _you_ of all people."

She brought out the album and let Ron open the first page. He looked into it and gasped.

"Is that...I mean...is that?" he muttered.

"Yes, that's us, with Harry," she said.

"This is unbelievable. Wait until the others get a load of this!" exclaimed Ron.

Ron closed the album and looked a bit solemn.

"He can't visit us can he?" he asked.

Hermione was busy putting away something, "No...I don't think so. I guess the required task is done...so the mirror probably closed off the gateway."

She looked over at Ron, who hung his head over the album, "You miss him don't you?"

Ron looked up eyes watering. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"Yeah I do. Everyday. But I guess this is the next best thing," said Ron as he held up the album, "at least one of us got to see him again. Even if it was only for a little while."

Hermione walked over and hugged Ron, who was randomly flipping through the pages. He stopped on one page where he apparently first grew his beard.

"What's this? Me with a beard?" laughed Ron.

"Yeah," laughed Hermione, "you probably grew it because you were also blind too. Didn't know how it looked."

"Well Mrs. Weasley, how do you reckon I'd look with a beard?"

"If that is the case," said Hermione with a smile, "I just might have to go back through that mirror."

"Oh you," laughed Ron, "come on. They're waiting for us downstairs. You can tell them what happened to you this weekend."

Hermione and Ron got up smiling arm in arm and headed down to the Great Hall.

In years to come, Hermione would still glance up to the statue of Harry. She would then look down at a small picture showinggrown upHermione, Harry and Ron all smiling and laughing. She would smile herself as if enjoying a personal memory and headed off to another class. Sometimes at night, when the hall of Hogwarts are empty a peculiar thing would happen. Had anyone been there the witness, they would see in the picture...Hermione...stealing a kiss away from Harry's cheek.

**_THE END_**


End file.
